


Old Ghost

by alexthegremlin



Series: Oh my Darlin' Clementine [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, an au of a sort, sorry sdhhd, thanks to the discord fam again cause yall are great, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthegremlin/pseuds/alexthegremlin
Summary: Minnie is alive and she's staying at the school, but she meets Clem and everything just spirals down from there.





	Old Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> minnie in the concept art made me so gay jdsbjhds gosh we love a crossbow gay

Minnie approached Clem, "so you're the bitch that's stealing my girlfriend."

Clementine went into defence mode, "stealing? Violet is not your fucking property. She's moved on!"

Minnie looked pissed, "bullshit!"

Clementine stepped back, "she's moved on, why would I lie to you?"

Minnie laughed, "why should I fucking believe you?"

"Ask her yourself, asshole!" Minnie grabbed hold of Clem's neck.

"Why would Violet want a sad fucking bitch who acts all high and mighty when you have the chance?"

Clem struggled for breath, "at least I came back."

That made Minnie snap, she let go of Clementine and punched her right on the nose, "fuck you."

Clem was on the ground, "I'm not going to fight you."

She laughed at the fallen girl, "what? Too much of a pussy?"

"No," Clem slowly stood up. "Because I'm not like you."

"You're really a pain in the fucking ass, huh?"

"So I've been told." Clem felt a fist connect to her stomach.

"Smartass."

Clementine looked up at her, nose bleeding. "Violet will never want you back."

Minnie spat on her face, "let's wait and see." She pushed Clem to the ground, raising another fist.

Violet saw this happen and ran to the two girls. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING."

Minnie backed away. "Violet, it's not what you think."

"Not what I fucking think? All I see is you beating up my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?! Seriously!" Minnie turned to Clementine, still on the ground. "This bitch?"

"Don't call her that," Violet growled.

"Her kid killed your leader!"

"You hated Marlon!"

"So? Her boy killed someone. In cold fucking blood."

Violet had enough. "Go."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my fucking face or I'm going to take my cleaver to your fucking head."

"Flower." Flower. Violet hadn't heard that in a while.

Tears were falling, Violet didn't want to look weak. She tilted her head down, "please... Just go."

"Fucking... Fine."

Violet ran up to Clem, instantly checking how bad her injuries were. Clem smiled, "I'm okay."

Violet inspected her bleeding nose, "the bleeding stopped, so it's all good," she  
looked at Clementine.

"I'm sorry about Minnie... She can be possessive sometimes."

"She's an asshole."

That made Violet laugh, "yeah, she is."

Clem grinned, "so, girlfriend huh."

"Shut up dude."

"Dude? Vi, you fucking kissed me and called me your girlfriend and you dude zone  
me? I'm hurt."

Violet groaned and leaned her head against Clem's shoulder, "I'm regretting stopping Minnie now."

Clem hugged her. "Thank you for stopping her."

* * *

Violet was gonna fucking regret this. She breathed in and out and knocked on a door, Minnie's door. Violet heard a muffled "Come in." She stepped into the room, terrified.

"Oh, hey flower." Minnie showed that familiar toothy grin.

"Don't" Minnie arched a brow.

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like it's still the good old days. Stop calling me... that."

"You don't mean that." She stood up from her bed.

Violet stood her ground, "I do."  
  
"Shit, that Clementine really changed you. I miss the old Violet, my cute little flow-"

"Stop."

"Jesus Christ, Violet! What's gone into you?"

"You aren't the same Minerva, I cared about."

Minnie rolled her eyes, "I still am! I've just realised a few more things when I was  
imprisoned by the raiders."

"Imprisoned? Are you sure, because the Minnie I know hated killing walkers and now you're killing people? Bull-fucking-shit. You've changed."

"No. You're the one who changed. You're backing up Clementine and calling her your girlfriend? You've met a few weeks ago, Vi."

"So?"

"You're moving too fast. Come back to me."

Violet almost laughed, "come back to you? Never."

"Ohh, you know you want to. You still miss me, Vi," Minerva stepped closer to Vi, tilting Vi's head close to hers. Minnie's lips ghosting on hers. "You still miss the way I kiss you and how I-"

Violet backed away, not wanting her to finish that sentence, "that's enough."

Minerva scoffed. "Alright, get out of my room. I don't want to see your face either,  
Violet."

"Asshole." Violet turned and left the room in a hurry, her heart beating out of her chest.

* * *

"Hey Clem," Violet yawned.

Clem gave her soft "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about Minnie and stuff."

"What? Did she do something again?"

"No, no! She's been..." Clementine trailed off.

"She's been what?"

"She got kicked out of the school."

"What?!"

"Word got around of Minnie's and my little fight and nobody wanted that. So they  
took a vote and Majority won."

"Holy shit. I have no idea how to feel about this."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I thought we could've helped her realise how shitty she was, you know?" Clem nodded.

"I just got her back, found out she was an ass and I lost her again. God" So much had happened these past few weeks, Clem confessing her feelings, the raiders and  
Minnie coming back.

"Everyone I loved and cared about, I always seem to lose." She glanced at the taller girl.

"I-I" Violet hugged Clem, crying into her shoulder, "I don't want to lose you too."

Clem hugged her back, "you're not going to lose me. I promise you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay an explanation, Minerva calls Vi "flower" cause Violets are flowers and when they were dating Minnie would call her that. So like yeah!
> 
> tumblr @its-gunna-be-mae


End file.
